This is a revised renewal for the Molecular Pathology of Cancer Training Grant within the Molecular Pathology Graduate Program (MPGP) at UCSD School of Medicine. The purpose of this grant is to train predoctoral students to carry out cancer research based on a comprehensive knowledge of the molecular and cellular biology of cancer cells, of normal histology and cancer pathology, and of current cancer treatment. The training grant faculty are within the Cancer Biology Group of the MPGP, are located at UCSD School of Medicine, The Burnham Institute, and The Scripps Research Institute. The faculty are leaders in their fields of cancer research, which cover most topics in cancer cell biology, including alterations in signal transduction pathways involving protein kinases and phosphatases, mutations and/or altered expression of proto-oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes, the role of extracellular matrix and cell surface carbohydrates in cell adhesion and metastasis, genetic instability and chromosomal translocations, apoptosis, differentiation arrest in leukemia, the immune response to cancer cells, drug development, and cancer therapy. The Cancer Biology curriculum requires classes in The Molecular Pathology of Cancer, Mouse Models for Human Disease, Advanced Cancer Pathology, and two advanced electives in Human Genetics, Developmental Biology, Immunology, Biochemistry, Structural Biology, or Molecular Modeling (selected according to trainees research area). Students select a second Molecular Pathology class in human disease (Neurologic & Muscle disease, Cardiovascular development & disease, or Microbial Pathogenesis) to broaden their understanding of human disease. Trainees rotate through 3 laboratories prior to selecting their thesis advisor. In year 2, trainees take the Minor Proposition examination, which teaches them how to write an NIH-style grant, and evaluates their overall academic progress. To understand current cancer treatment and the need for molecular therapeutics, trainees attend a clinical conference, choosing among Tumor board, Breast Pathology, OB/GYN tumor board, and Hematology/oncology. They present annually at our MPGP Spring Research Retreat, at the annual Salk Institute meetings on Oncogenes or The Cell Cycle, and at Cancer Journal Club. They invite special seminar speakers annually. This training in molecular pathology of cancer combined with a basic understanding of medical oncology and cancer therapy is unique at UCSD.